Destiny Transformed
by gemmaweasleymalfoy
Summary: When Draco is transformed into a girl after Harry pulls a cruel prank, Ron find himself strangely willing to help him adjust, as best he can. But social, physical, and emotional challenges await both of them if they can't find a cure, and it's beginning to look less and less likely by the day. BEING (RE)WRITTEN BY ANON-K, I'VE HACKED THE OTHER WRITER OUT 'CAUSE SHE WAS BEING MEAN
1. Chapter 1

**Rewitten by Anon-K, please REVIEW with suggestions.**

* * *

"Are you expecting someone?" Hermione said from her seat next to Ron, tearing his attention from his breakfast.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" he asked Harry around a forkful of bacon.

Harry and the twins hadn't eaten anything, and kept shooting furtive glances towards the entrance of the Great Hall, sniggering to themselves.

"Oh, no, it's nothing, just - here they come!" Ron frowned at their excited tones and then spun around as a bang echoed through the Great Hall.

The doors slammed open, drawing the attention of most of the diners. A small group of green-clad students hurried in, trying to slow the path of the half-dressed person at its head, who was yelling furiously in a shrill voice. They seemed, much to his concern, to be heading straight towards them.

"Potter! You son-of-a-mudblood, you did this! I'm going to kill you!"

The chatter in the hall stopped dead and all heads followed the red-faced figure, who was now brandishing their wand straight at Harry, then loud, disbelieving whispers broke out.

"Is that-?"

"Oh my God, is that-?"

"It is! It's Draco Malfoy!"

"But... but... but..."

Ron's mouth hung open as he stared Malfoy up and down. But Malfoy didn't have long, messy hair like that. But Malfoy didn't have an hourglass figure like that.

But Malfoy wasn't a mother-fricking _girl._

"What's the matter, Dracey? Feeling a little heavy-_hearted?" _Harry taunted, as the boys around him made a point of leering at his (now rather prominent) chest.

"Maybe you should lay off the pumpkin pie, fatso!" someone called out.

His rounded face flushed even more and he wrapped a protective arm around himself, and Ron did his best to avert his eyes. Even if it was Malfoy, it seemed kind of scummy to stare; he was only wearing a school shirt, with nothing underneath, and a pair of borrowed gym shorts which, whilst fitting his much wider hips better than his own clothes would have, weren't covering much up.

"Potter, did you do this? Or was it Weasley over there? Tell me and I'll fucking _curse _your balls off, no potions involved!"

Ron flailed to cover up his delicates. "Me and my balls have got nothing to do with this!" As high as Malfoy's new voice was, he still sounded pretty threatening.

Professor McGonagall and Snape managed to catch only the last part of the conversation as they reached the table, and both gave him very strange looks.

"Can I ask just what's going on here, Mister Potter? Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall questioned. "And could you please put away your wands?"

"I think it's fairly obvious, Minerva. Potter and his disciples have used a very old and very _forbidden _potion, which is only found in the restricted section of the library, to spike Draco's supper. I would once again like to suggest detention-"

"Every night for their remaining years here, and or explulsion, we know, Severus." Dumbledore twinkled up behind the looming Potions Master. "But there have been no unlawful entries to the restricted section all term, and a potion as advanced as that would require exact and skilled instruction. Harry, did you, or any of your friends, give Draco a potion of any kind?"

"No Sir." He was clearly lying, but Dumbledore was, as ever, blind to Harry's wrongdoings.

"I thought not. Well, back to breakfast!" he said with a cheery bearded smile.

"But Professor Dumbledore-!"

"But Albus-!" Snape and Draco protested as Harry fought to keep his face straight as he stared down at the table across from Ron. It was obviously hime, but he couldn't have- Ron looked sideways at Hermione who was also looking at the table, guilt all over her face.

"Draco, I'm afraid you will have to give us a little time to find an antidote for your... situation. In the meantime, come with me and Professor Snape."

Draco shoved his wand into his pocket and, hunching his shoulders from the boys' inappropriate gazes, turned away, shivering in the cold morning air. As soon as the teachers were no longer looking most of the Gryffindor boys began miming crudely. Ron looked around, surprised at their behaviour, but none of the Slytherin students were defending or helping him; they had all returned to their table as soon as it was clear the teachers had taken over.

He felt a little uneasy; the behaviour of the boys was violently sexist, a crime that had always been scolded severely in their house. His twin brothers, too, no longer looked as enthusiastic about supporting Harry, who was acting as bad as the rest.

Acting without thinking things through had always been his specialty, so as he shrugged off his cloak and balled it up he wasn't considering the backlash he would get from helping Malfoy, or how little sense it made: all he could imagine was 'what if it was Ginny being stared at, or Hermione, or Luna, vulnerable in front of the whole school?'

He threw it to Malfoy who, upon catching it, looked at him, scowling and cconfused. Then accusatory. Then just relieved as it didn't turn out to be a curse of some kind, and he slipped it on, sheilding him. Boos sounded and Ron got elbowed a few times, and a couple of forkfuls of food were hurled at him, but that was nothing unusual on the Gryffindor table.

And as Draco wrapped it tight around him and followed the teachers, tripping on his own feet several times, much to the amusement and jeering of the crowd, Ron couldn't help but be glad he'd helped him, and for a second had the feeling that Draco could care less about the Gryffindor-ness of the cloak, and the giver.

* * *

**Gemma gave me permission to rewrite this so, here you go? Should I make any more alterations or just repost the original chapter? Tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to Westyversionfrench and mixMartina.**

**Lots of Love, Anon-K**


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin's beard, did you see his face? 'I broke a nail! My father's going to hear about this!' Now he's a girl, he'll be even _more _of a bitch!" The whole table cracked up with laughter as Harry did impressions of Draco, but even Ron could see that the girls' laughter was forced, and he had the sensitivity of a blunt mallet, as Hermione was so fond of pointing out.

Hermione was still watching the door, not looking anyone else, until she turned to Ron, tight-lipped. "Let's go to class. Please." He nodded, the disturbed feeling in his gut persisting. He couldn't remember ever feeling so alienated from his male housemates, especially as some of them began to heckle him as he got up to leave.

"Why'd you give him the cloak? Prude!"

"Virgin! Virgin!"

"Probably didn't want to see his fat body. Or fancied it for himself!"

"Snake-fucker!"

"Yeah, Ron, why're you being such a spoilsport?" He got a bitter taste in his mouth as he realised it was Harry who had said the last one.

He and Hermione walked quickly until they reached the third floor, when she turned to him, looking distressed. "I swear I didn't know, I thought he just wanted the instuctions for research or something, God I was so _stupid-"_

"It's not your fault, Hermione. I just- did you see them ogling him? Even if it was only Malfoy, it creeps me out."

It was halfway through third lesson that Draco showed up. His long silver-blonde hair was in a messy bun and he'd borrowed a uniform from one of the girls, though it only just fit; he was quite a bit chubbier than the other, stereotypically stick-thin and milk-white, female snakes.

Harry had sat next to one of the less 'hopelessly clumsy' Ravenclaw students (probably so she'd do the work for him, and maybe for a quick lay later on), so the only seat left was, you guessed it, next to Ron. 'Typical,' he thought as Malfoy dumped her? his? bag down. Ron was getting confused which pronouns to use, but decided to stick with 'he'. It was less... weird.

"You-" Malfoy interrupted in a hoarse whisper before he could say anything else.

"I look ridiculous, you dumb jock, there's no need to rub it in. And everyone's staring at- at _these,' _he crossed his arms over his chest, 'so don't you dare or I'll hex you 'till your blood runs muddy. I didn't know how hard it was to deal with them, plus I can barely walk because my hips are different, never mind swagger like an heir of the Malfoy estate and my back hurts and I have to sit down to pee and I feel stupidly emotional about it all and, and...' his whispered rant trailed off and he stared confrontationally (and slightly tearfully?) at Ron.

"I was just going to say that we're on page 142..." Draco stared for a second, then looked down at his book. " Anyway, I think you look okay. I mean, you don't look like a ferret any more, that's for sure. More like a... particularly busty hamster."

Draco snorted, then looked surprised at his own behaviour. "What? Are you on drugs or something? No, you wouldn't be able to afford potions that fun without Potter's help, and he doesn't look too interested in you from his seat across the classroom."

Ron had expected the jab about his family's poverty as part of their normal conversation pattern, and found that it didn't hurt nearly as much as the stuff Harry had been saying lately. "I just... didn't want to hang out today. Not whilst he's being such a dickweed."

"Oh. Huh." Draco looked deep in thought for the next few minutes, though he didn't seem to be reading the textbook, and then sniggered. "Busty fieldmouse. You loony lion, you try being this short at this age, I swear I can't reach most of my stuff."

He was surprised at the neutral, even borderline _friendly_ tone of Draco's voice. "I can't imagine being that short even in first year, you'd have to ask my shoulder what the top of your bun sees."

"Well being a rodent is better than being a genitalia infestation, what's Potter done that's so 'dickweedy'? I know he put the spell in my drink."

"Yeah, that was a low blow. That and harping on about doing 'whatever he wants' because he's the Boy-Who-Lived. That's why he poisoned you, to prove how untouchable he is to the other teachers 'cause he's old Dumble's favourite. He thinks the rest of us are completely stupid, worthless, he treats us like you treat Crabbe and Gargoyle."

"Really? But the difference is that they _are_ stupid. The old, real pureblood families trade brains for brawn with spells at birth, to make bodyguards of younger siblings for the ones that are first in line. It's quite an archaic tradition, I suppose.'

"Well if the Weasleys were a 'proper' pureblood family, we'd be a small army. We could take over the world."

"Like a red-headed plague of rabbits!" He shuddered theatrically and they both giggled (giggled!? What was wrong with him? Ron'd never giggled in his life!) until Professor McGonagall threw chalk at them and told them to shut up.

They tried to regain their composure but both left the lesson feeling a smidgeon less antagonistic toward the other.

AN/ **BETA'D/ REWRITTEN BY ANON-K**

Thanks for reading all SUGGESTIONS will be included so please REVIEW with IDEAS and also FOLLOW and FAV, thanks!

Please VOTE whether you want a M rated scene soon! Xxx gemmaweasleymalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been beta-read by my anonymous friend so the spelling will be better and stuff! Remember to FOLLOW and REVIEW with any PLOT SUGGESTIONS, which will all be included!**

_anonymous friend: I wrote most of this so can I have some feedback please Gemma?_**  
**

* * *

**T**hey found themselves talking like this several more times over the next week, when one or both of their groups abandoned them, and as often as Ron questioned his own sanity in doing so he had to admit that he enjoyed it. Draco was overly sarcastic and reveled in insulting every aspect of Ron's existence (a favour that the ginger returned in full) but he was starting to be able distinguish between genuine bitterness and Draco's dry brand of humor.

It also helped that his new, softer face structure wasn't constantly pulled into a smirk, as shallow as Ron knew that was. Apart from that, though, there weren't many notable differences to his behaviour; after the first day Draco had aquired some comfortably- fitting clothes for his considerable gained weight, an aspect of the gender-change that he bemoaned a lot, as well as the adaption to having more... and less... extra bits. Ron would have thought it would be somewhat fun, but Draco assured him that being 'unable to sleep painlessly in _any _position' was not.

Ron also found himself watching the Slytherins interact at mealtimes and noticed that Draco wasn't upholding his position as King - or Queen - of the Snakes as well as before. He was no longer followed around by his goons, who had taken to traipsing after one of the other rich ponces, and did not seem to be accepted by the girls at all, though he had moved in with them temporarily; they sat away from him at breakfast and dinner, and the entire house looked vaguely unsettled whenever he approached. Draco had seemed shocked, after only a couple of days of being in the girls' dormitory, at the 'sheer amount of _bitchiness!'_

This treatment left Draco in the abominal mood that spurred him to walk quickly towards Ron in the corridoor one break, several days after the prank. Ron, realising that the scowling blonde (who still hadn't quite learnt how to do a decent braid, much to his entertainment) hissed, 'What are you doing? Go away.'

He doubted anyone had yet noticed their quiet chats, and he wasn't eager to risk his reputation as 'sidekick to the Boy-Who-Lived'. Although lately he found himself a little tired of the title.

"I demand that you control your freakish - OUCH! - siamese brothers!' He growled, yelping when his head was yanked back by an invisible force, leaving his hair in even worse disarray. "They cast this stupid jinx on me and -ow! - I think my scalp is bleeding. Get the counter-curse from Granger or something!" He was holding his hair like it was a hat about to blow away in the wind.

Ron bit back a chuckle, then bit harder as Draco's clumsy braid tugged him backwards then hit him in the face.

"This isn't funny, you carrot-thatched barbarian! My hair is worth hundreds of galleons I'll have you know!" Draco humourously attempted to look regal.

"O-okay, okay, come here..." looking around and finding no witnesses he pulled him into an abandoned room hidden behind one of the tapestries, and tapped his head with his wand. "Encanto inverta."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as the tension on his plait evaporated, and leant against the wall. "Thanks. How did you know the counter?"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Ron held a hand to his ear mockingly.

"I said thank you, alright? Don't milk it."

"Fred and George used to cast it on Ginny all the time, Mum made me learn the counter for when she was at the shops. Your hair is really bad, you know?"

"Merlin, Weasley, could you sound any more gay? You do know there's rumours about you and Potter, right?"

"Of course I know, I'm not deaf. And that's just... distasteful, he's like my brother. My egotastical, vaguely irritating brother. Oh, give it here." He took Draco's waist-length ponytail and brush from him, beginning to tug on the snares and curls.

"He isn't in your - OW! You're worse than the jinx!"

"It wouldn't be this bad if you'd just comb it after washing it! Do you even use conditioner?"

"How do you _know_ this stuff?"

"You think Hermione has it easy with her curls?"

"Don't change the subject, I was saying that Potter isn't in your good books lately, is he? You've barely 'hung out' with him all week."

"Do you stalk me or something?"

"That's a little hypocritical coming from you, I've seen you gawping over at us. I mean obviously I, and the rest of the snake females, are much more attractive than the other houses', but control yourself."

"Mmm, yes, I'm digging that whole racoon eyeliner, teenage vampire vibe most of your house has going on. You all need some sunlight, I'm not kidding." Draco inspected his (rather bitten) nails, waiting for a better answer. "Okay, I was watching how they were treating you." He looked up, confused. "They're giving you a pretty icy shoulder, even for them. What's going on?"

"It's politics, you wouldn't understand." It was Ron's turn to give an unimpressed silence, even as he ran the brush through Draco's loose hair. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if it was worth a hundred galleons; it looked like wavy, spun silver, and was so soft that Ron was beginning to understand why Draco hadn't just cut it off.

"I know, it's almost worth the hassle of washing it to see how jealous Pansy looks when I wear it down." Ron realised he'd said the last bit aloud, and dropped the hair. Had he just been... stroking it? Maybe Draco was right, he _was_ acting effeminate.

"I'm sat here, braiding your hair and discussing making other girls jealous. You're a bad, girly influence Malfoy."

"Ha ha. Such a funny peasant." Draco's sarcasm fell short as he began nibbling on his nails, hesitant to say whatever he wanted to. Ron just scraped his hair into the beginnings of a french plait, which would be slightly more secure against the twins' pranks, and waited for him to talk.

It was strange, he thought, how much easier it was to listen and speak with Draco than it was with Harry. It might have been because there weren't constantly others vying for Draco's attention, or because, unlike Harry, he actually listened back. Ron got the feeling it was because no-one really had conversations with from what he'd seen.

"My father wrote back yesterday." Draco leaned back against the wall, sighing. He'd owled him a couple of days before, Ron knew, only after begging and threatening Snape for the antidote.

"He didn't have any interest in helping, obviously, the bastard. He seemed happy about what's happened, if you can believe it. They think it'll work to their advantage, it's pretty sick, I suppose, but they want me to have children already, and they think this'll make it easier."

Ron must have looked pretty horrified, because Draco seemed more confident with slating his parents. "I mean, they implied that I should go and shag the first pureblood I could find, and just... get screwed into having some bastard baby! I'm fifteen, for Salazaar's sake! Plus, I'm not gay. They're just so opportunistic when it comes to money, you can't possibly understand what it's like to have such... such _uncaring_ parents."

He looked down and mumbled, "Don't tell anyone, but I'd rather have yours, sometimes. The way your mother looks at you and Potter and your swarm of siblings when you get on the Hogwarts Express..."

He shook himself as Ron snapped the hairband on the end of his neat braid. "Th-thanks. Um, I'll go, then." He looked worried that he'd exhausted Ron's patience, and hurried to the door of the dusty classroom.

"No, sorry, it's just..." Ron spoke, not wanting to come off as bored or cold. He'd had enough of that in his life, it seemed. "You're, like, a real person. I mean, I knew you were, but... all this time, I just thought of you as Harry's enemy. A two-dimensional antagonist. It was stupid, really, we're too old for that kind of thing.

"But talking to you since the - you know - accident, you're actually nice, in your own wierd way. And even before it, when you were still ferrety," Draco cracked a smile at that, encouraging Ron to carry on talking, "you had problems and emotions and... I feel quite bad, now. That we treated you just as bad as you treated us.

"I guess I'm just... sorry?"

Draco looked genuinely taken aback, and Ron shuffled awkwardly. "Wow. You really are making me girly. I'm not usually this touchy-feely, I swear."

"No, I'm... I'm sorry too, now you say it. You must really hate just being Potter's sidekick, or, y'know, assumed lover." They both laughed at that, and brushing the dust off their robes, pushed the tapestry aside.

"I still don't like Potter, though."

"Fair enough, he did make you... jiggly."

"Hey! It's mean to make fun of a girl's weight. You might give me self-esteem issues."

"Pfft! Fat chance!"

'You're right. I know I'm gorgeous."

"Twat."

* * *

**Anon Friend's Note: When Gemma says I beta-read it, she underexaggerates it a little :) but I did my best. Did you like it? Where do you think their relationship should go from here?**

**Many thanks to all the reviewers, especially Westyversionfrench, for all your constructive advice. If I am allowed to go back and edit, I will be sure to take it on board.**

**Remember to REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE and give PLOT SUGGESTIONS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**I've decided to not do moreof this because rthe stupid readers like my betaas bits more than mine! I'm not freinds with her anynore! She thinks she's really good at writing but she's n ot that good1 and she changed all of my bits so So I'll onluy update if i get atleast 10 reviews telling me to so REVIEW if you don;t want to be a stupid reader :(**

**Don't be mean REVBIEW if you want me to carry on and DONT BE LIKING HER WRITING MORE THAN MINE ITS NOT THAT GOOD**

**Hey it's the co-writer here. I'd like to ask you a favour; I'm currently withholding the password from the other writer as she's being quite nasty, but could you vote for which writer/storyline you prefer? Or whether you'd like us to carry on co-writing? Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

U fucking bitch HA I GOT IN ON UR BROTHER'S LAPTIOP AFTER I FUCKED HIM HA

U THINK TOUR SO GOODYTWOSHOES U FUKING SLUT

how do i delete the chapters you potsed

READERS how do i delete chapters an stories?!

How dio you delete ur account to make abnother one

**ACTUAL AUTHOR**


End file.
